meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent K
Agent K (usually called Kay) is a top agent and a founder of the Men in Black (organization). He is a character who is extremely respected, and after working at MiB for nearly 40 years, he shows nearly no emotion. Kay is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones in the films, and is voiced by Ed O'Ross in season 1 of the animated series, and by Gregg Berger in the remaining seasons. History Comic Book Series Continuity Films and Animated Series Continuity Before MiB Originally Kevin Brown, he helped found MiB back in the 50's. It was not until March 2, 1961, that contact was made outside New York City. After this, Kay became fully devoted to his work. Early MiB Years Kay was originally made partner with an agent named Alpha. However, Alpha stole a Cosmic Integrator, and went rogue, combining his body with alien pieces. At some point, he was made partner with another founder, Dee. During the 60's, his future partner, Agent J, came to the past, and the duo would team up to defeat Boris, so Kay would live and Earth would be saved. At an unknown date (sometime in the 70's or 80's), Kay and other agents protected Princess Lauranna of Zartha, and was entrusted with the Light of Zartha to stop it from getting into Serleena's hands. However, Serleena kills Lauranna, and Kay pretends to launch the Light into space. Serleena follows, and the Light is later revealed to be Lauranna's (and implied to be Kay's) daughter, Laura Vasquez. ''Men in Black'' In the first film, after having to kill an alien, Mikey, his partner finally wants to retire. Wanting so, Kay neuralyzes Agent D. In need of a new partner he recuits an NYPD officer, now named Agent J. Together, the duo must track down Edgar the Bug, a Bug that wants the energy of the Arquilian Galaxy. In the end, Kay "retires", and Jay becomes agent to Elle. It is explained that he was in coma for all of those years, and returned to his wife. Animated Series In the animated series, Kay was not neuralyzed and is still an agent to the MiB. He is still partner to Jay, and Elle still works for the MiB. During the series, he and Jay must constantly fight off aliens, and even his old partner Alpha. ''Men in Black II'' In the second film, Jay must find the neuralyzed Kay to stop Serleena. Jay finds him as a Postal Worker in Massachusetts. Here, Jay must de-neuralyze Kay, so they can stop Serleena from destroying Zartha and Earth. ''Men in Black III'' In the yet-to-be-released film, Jay must go back in time to stop a new villain, Boris from killing a young Kay to destroy the Earth. Trivia *The original film's trading card series notes, Agent K's real name was Kevin Cunningham, a nod to Lowell Cunningham, creator of the comic. **However, his name is revealed to be Kevin Brown. Appearances *''The Men in Black'' **''All Issues'' *''Men in Black (film)'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' **''All Episodes'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Men in Black Organization Category:MiB Founders